Chuck's Wonderful Life
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Uses the idea of the film It's a Wonderful Life but when chuck is standing on the roof of Victrola.


**Okay, i know i have a few stories in progress but i thought i'd try a Gossip Girl one. It's set during 2.14 with chuck up on the roof. I'll give you a clue it's very "A Wonderful Life style. It's kind of unbelievable but bear with me. **

* * *

_Chuck felt the air rushing past him as he soared from the roof, it didn't last long before he hit the ground._

Chuck stood up and looked around, the sidewalk and road outside Victrola were completely deserted except for one woman who was slowly moving towards him. As the woman got closer he started to recognise her, her strong jaw, her dark hair and beautiful eyes that mirrored his own.

"Mom"

"Charlie" she said as she embraced him. She gripped his shoulders and turned him around to face his own mangled body lying next to him.

"I'm dead" he stated. He didn't know what to feel; it's what he wanted, he had jumped and now he got to be with his parents (he assumed his father must be here somewhere, unless he is in hell but Chuck figured that if his father was he would be too).

"Not yet, that's what I have to help you decide" she spoke in a soft voice, the way he had always imagined.

"How can I not be dead? I jumped off a building!"

"Yes you did" she responded in a clipped tone and Chuck didn't push the point.

"I want to stay. Here with you, I don't want to be left alone"

"So, there's nothing you would live for, there's not one single thing that could save you, pull you back to life, keep you on earth?"

"No, not anymore. I don't have a family, I don't have anything, except money and what's that really worth?"

"Is that what you really think?" she asked him

"Yes" he answered instantly

"Okay, I'm going to show you how wrong you are"

Suddenly, people appeared all around him and it didn't seem like anyone could see him. Well, this him at least because his body that laid on the ground was surrounded by people. He watched as people gasped in horror, maybe said how tragic it was but none of these people would really miss him, maybe his parties, but not him.

"I won't be missed" he gestured to the crowd, who were almost calmly calling and ambulance.

"Just wait" his mother instructed.

"Blair, you don't want to go out there!" He heard Serena's frantic voice say.

"I can go where I want" came Blair's tired voice "I'm just looking for Chuck, Eric said he went up to the rood but when I got there he wasn't there. I just want to find him"

Chuck looked guiltily at his mother, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten about her.

"She'll be better off without me, she'll find someone who'll treat her right and forget all about me" He reasoned with himself.

"Do you really believe that?"

Behind him he heard it getting more heated. Blair was struggling against Serena and now Nate, Dan and Eric were also trying to stop her from getting out to see what was going on, and even from where he was he could see the tear tracks on Eric's cheeks that he had tried to hide, for Blair's sake he guessed.

"Let me through, Serena" Blair said in her deadliest voice "What's going on?"

Somehow Blair managed to escape Serena's grasp, maneouvre around Nate and find herself out on the road. For some reason the people around Chuck cleared, maybe because they knew there was no point trying to stop Blair now if she had managed to get past the people who knew her best. She stopped as soon as she saw his body, face down on the pavement. She paused for a moment before letting out a gut wrenching scream that tore at Chuck's insides. The tears began to gush down her face and she ran forward pushing people out of the way and knelt down beside him.

"Don't" Chuck whispered as she moved her hand towards his head. Almost as if she heard him she brought her hand back and rested it on his shoulder.

The ambulance arrived and Serena pulled Blair back, wrapped her in a hug and pulled her towards a limo, so they could make their way to the hospital.

Suddenly, the road was empty again and he turned to his mom.

"Is that really what happened?" he asked desperately, the sound of Blair's scream still ringing in his ears and the pain etched on her face as she knelt beside him is something he was sure would stick with him for all of eternity.

"Yes, where it goes from here is up to you. I can see you're starting to reconsider but not enough yet. Let me show you what would happen to Blair and everyone else who love you if you die."

Chuck blinked and when he opened his eyes he was in the hospital waiting room. He saw the Van Der Woodsens, The Humphrey's, Nate, Vanessa, Jack and Blair sitting and waiting for any news. Serena and Nate had their arms around Blair who sat at the edge of her seat waiting expectantly.

"He's going to be fine" she kept muttering to herself and Chuck could already feel the knot in his stomach tightening. Rufus and Lily shared a look, as did Nate and Serena and Dan and Vanessa. Jenny on the other hand was comforting Eric who was also trying to console himself with Blair's words.

"Mrs Bass" the doctor said as he walked into the room

"Yes, that's me" Lily said

The doctor looked around at the crowded room and suggested they speak outside, just as Lily was about to reply, Blair interrupted "No tell us now and stop wasting time"

Not expecting such a biting response from a small teenage girl lost his calm and started stuttering. "Just tell us" Blair demanded

"I'm so sorry, we did everything we could bu-"

"No." Blair interrupted again "No, no, no, no. There has to be something else, you can do something, anything. Just bring him back" she cried desperately

"I'm sorry, we did all we could but he wasn't responding. The patient was pronounced de-"

"Chuck, his name is Chuck, and you're wrong" a realisation coming to her.

"Blair-" Lily started

"This is just a nightmare, I've been having plenty like this recently. So I'm just going to go home, go to bed and I'll wake up and Chuck will still be alive. He'll be boozed and drugged up but he'll still be alive and I can make sure he's okay. This day has been way too much of a nightmare to actually have happened. It's okay" Blair turned on her heel and left everyone speechless. They shared looks worrying about how she would react in the morning when she found it is true, and the meltdown that would follow.

"We'll go with her" Serena said and pulled Nate with her. "Sorry Dan, but I think it's better if it's just us"

"It's fine, Blair needs you"

"'Kay, bye" she kissed him on the cheek and left, quickly followed by Nate.

Chuck and his mom followed them to Serena's limo and got in with them. The ride to Blair's was silent. Serena had tears pouring down her face while Nate's stayed swimming in his eyes.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Serena asked, talking about Blair

"I honestly don't know, I mean they were Chuck and Blair it'll take a lot for her to get past this, and that's only once she accepts that he is actually..." Nate couldn't bring himself to say it "We have a long road ahead of us"

Simultaneously both of their phones vibrated with a text from gossip girl: _Bye Bye Bass, and I'm not talking about Bart. C jumped off the roof of Victrola last at his party. The UES will never be the same and neither will our Queen. Out of respect, there will be no more posts until this is all over._

"It will never be over, will it?" Serena said after reading the blast "I mean we'll have the funeral, the burial but we still have to live with this, without him forever. Blair will always carry this with her, she won't be able to forget"

Nate didn't reply because he didn't know what to say. Everything Serena had said was true, there was no way to sugar coat it or make it easier. The hurt might lessen but it would always be there. There would always be reminders of him. The limo stopped and the got out but again Chuck was transported into Blair's room quicker. He guessed they had gone back in time because Blair had only just walked in. She looked around and started to move things into strange places, she moved her hairbrush onto the top of her lamp, she took her diary out from it's hiding place under her mattress and opened it to the most recent entry that she had written today after going to see Chuck at Victrola put it on her dresser. She then got the Erikson Beaman necklace out of it's box and put it on. She also stayed in her clothes and didn't take her make up off and laid down, taking two sleeping pills, she was asleep within minutes.

"Why's she doing that?" Chuck asked his mother, he had an idea but he had to hear it from her.

"She still doesn't believe it's all real, she moved her brush out of it's normal place and stayed dressed because she thinks it will be back to normal in the morning and she opened her diary to that page because if today hasn't happened then that entry won't be there, and she put on the necklace to be close to you, just in case."

While his mother was talking Nate and Serena had come in and sat down in chairs in Blair's room to keep an eye on her.

"But this isn't real is it?" Chuck continued

"It will be, if you die"

"How can you know all this, I mean even what she's thinking?"

"This whole guide thing wouldn't work very well if I wasn't omnipotent, so for now I am"

"What's death like?" Chuck asked desperately, he wanted to know if he would be able to spend it with his family, have the _life_ he never had on earth, be reunited with Blair eventually after she had lived a long happy life.

"It's like this, it's more pain. You have to watch the people you love try to live without you, try to move on. I don't know what happens when they are all dead, maybe you move on to another place, but Charles I would give anything to be able to live, to have been with you through everything, to give you the childhood you should have had"

Chuck didn't say anything because they were interrupted by Blair sleep talking "Chuck, no, come back. I need you. I love you" the last part came out in a whisper but he heard it, and it hurt him that she was hurting so much.

The rest of the night passed quietly, Serena gently sobbing at some points before falling back to sleep. Chuck just watched them all, he knew they were hurting but he wondered if this would bring them all closer than they had been in a long time. If his death could bring some positive for them, then maybe the bad things that would happen were necessary. And anyway, Chuck believed that everything happens for a reason.

"But you killed yourself" his mother interrupted his thoughts

"What, so you can read my mind too?"

"Yes, especially when you don't tell me what you're thinking, plus it's written all over your face"

"Her life would be so much easier without me in it" he said

"But she wants you in it".

Blair started to wake up and Chuck wanted to look away but he couldn't and he got the feeling that even if he tried to his Mom would make him look, because that was really the reason they were there.

Blair lifted her head from the pillow and looked around. The pain that worked it's way onto her face as she realised she was still dressed, her hairbrush had moved and she was wearing the necklace. In what Chuck assumed was one last hope she ran to her dresser and saw the diary entry. He didn't cry like she was expecting, she didn't run to Serena or Nate, instead her face went stony and she went into the bathroom and locked the door. Hearing the door slam, Nate awoke. Shaking Serena they went to the door.

"Blair, let us in" Serena said through the door, as soon as she heard the water running and a faint sound of wretching she ordered Nate to knock the door down if he had to, but it was no use until Serena remembered the spare key. As soon as they opened the door both blondes rushed to Blair's side as Chuck watched, wishing he could help her.

"Blair, stop. Don't do this! Do you think this is what he would want?"

"What he would want?!" Blair exclaimed moving away from the toilet, flushing and standing up. "I think it's pretty clear what he didn't want. Me. I wasn't enough to save him, to keep him alive. If he cared he never would have done this and it's not like he would even know Serena! He's dead! Gone! Never coming back." At that point her speech was broken up by sobs. The two girls sunk down to the floor, Nate joining them, and they all cried for the friend, the brother and the lover they would never see again.

"What was she doing?" Chuck asked

"Blair isn't as strong as you think she is. She has her own demons and this is how she deals." Chuck still looked confused so Misty continued "She's bulimic, has been since she was fourteen. Only her parents and Serena know, she kept it well hidden. When things get out of her control or she doesn't feel good enough this is how she copes."

"But she's beautiful"

"She needs someone to tell her that."

Chuck looked around to where the three of them were now lying on her bed, holding each other. He felt pain and love mixed together swelling up inside him and before he even realised it he was crying. Suddenly the scene changed again and they were in his suite. Eric was sitting on the bed drinking a glass of scotch, tears pouring down his face.

"Why did you do this?" He spoke to the seemingly empty room.

"I'm sorry" Chuck whispered

"She can't live without you, and I need you" Eric ran his finger over the scar on his wrist "You once told me to think about how much my death would have hurt my family, well DID YOU?" He shouted the last part and threw the glass and letting it smash against the wall. "You said you had no family, you're wrong I'm your family, Nate's your family, Serena's your family and Blair loves you so much and you just abandoned all of us! We need you, if you weren't such a selfish bastard-"

"You could have at least have had a personalised answer phone" Blair interrupted walking in. "I'm sorry E, I just heard something smash and you know what they say, misery loves company" she sat down beside and pulled him into her side.

"I'm sorry Blair, you shouldn't have to comfort me, strangely when I'm comforting someone else I don't have to think of the pain I can feel because of the exact same thing. Is that selfish?"

"Yes, but not as selfish as him"

"Yeah" she agreed and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Why aren't you at the church?" Eric asked and Chuck realised it was the day of his funeral.

She got up and moved towards the bar and poured herself a scotch "I don't think Chuck ever went in church while he was alive. I wanted to do this my way and not have to worry about people looking at me, watching and waiting for me to fall apart in front of them."

"How are you staying so calm?"

"Honestly? I am a complete mess, I can barely function, I can't sleep and I can't eat-"

"Blair" Eric said with concern

"At least if I can't eat, I can't bring it back up" she reasoned. "I'm just trying not to think to far ahead. Each day at a time. I don't want to have to think about living my whole life without him, I always figured we'd end up together in the end, someday. Get married, have kids do the whole normal thing after so long of being not normal and in the mean time he would be a friend who would always be there. Now he's not and I still can't imagine anyone I'll do all those things with. I'll probably just end up in a loveless marriage like all of our parents were and screw up a second generation of Upper East Siders"

"Yeah, do you think Chuck even realised how much he affected all of us?" Eric contemplated for a while "Maybe we should have told him"

"I did" Blair admitted "I told him I love him and he knew I needed him, but he still did this anyway."

"I called his cell too y'know. Just to hear his voice. He was always able to make me feel better, he wasn't overly sentimental or patronising. He was just Chuck."

"Yeah, he was one of a kind" Blair smiled slightly

"How's Nate doing?" Eric asked

"He's getting into a bad crowd and I don't know how to help. Chuck was always the one to get him out of sticky situations"

"With Serena as well" Eric added

"Did she come home last night?"

"No, she hasn't since the first night. We're worried"

"Yeah. Selfish Basstard" Blair said and a tear in her eye.

"Maybe it's us, I mean he saved us every time, but we weren't able to save him"

"How do you save someone from themself?"

Chuck stared at them "They'll be fine right? Blair looks better, she's getting over it"

"Did you not hear anything they said?" Misty said again and the scene changed and they were in the cemetery and now Bart had joined them.

"Dad"

"Charles, follow us" he told him. "I can tell you're starting to think that the loss of you will only affect them in the short term, you still think that you're not good enough to have had any real meaning in their lives."

"And whose fault is that" Chuck argued starting to get angry with his father. How dare he? Maybe if his father had cared about him when he was a child he wouldn't have ended so screwed up.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've been a better father to you and not always expected the worst of you. There's so much more to you than I get to see, something that meant more people loved you than ever loved me. Now I'll show you just how much."

They moved forward and the cemetery was completely empty except for a couple, a woman who looked to be in her forties and next to her an older man. They moved closer and Chuck kept his eyes trained on the woman the minute he started recognising Blair. Her hair was pulled back, in a very Eleanor like way and she looked thin. Way too thin for a woman of her age and their were bags under her eyes, but she still looked beautiful.

"Jack can you give me some time alone" he heard Blair's voice. It was rougher with age but he was still so her.

It was only when he looked up that he noticed that his Uncle was the man, maybe they weren't a couple. They both had a reason to be at his grave.

"You're my wife Blair, you really need to let my dead nephew go"

"You had a lot of conditions Jack, but that wasn't one of them. You promised to make sure that Serena, Nate and Eric stayed out of trouble and in return I married you and stayed loyal."

"But you're emotional affair with my late nephew still irks me slightly" he said as he gripped her writs and twisted. Blair didn't show any sign of pain, Chuck hoped that this wasn't because she was used to it, but he knew his Uncle and knew he wasn't the nicest of men and definitely not good enough for Blair.

"Five minutes" she said.

"Fine" Jack bit out and walked away.

"Hey Chuck, I guess you're wondering why I never visit, and why I married Jack. Well Jack doesn't want me to visit, and I guess that was the excuse I used." she took a deep breath "It hurt too much, if I could pretend you were off sunning yourself in Monaco and would be back it would make it easier. Seeing your grave hurts Chuck, thinking about you hurts" Tear starting pouring over her lids and down her cheeks and Chuck's hand burned to brush them away. "Bass industries is being run into the ground by Jack, he's almost as bad a business man as he is a husband. I married him because it was a way to hang on to you and help Nate and Serena out. They both needed help and Jack was the only one who could, but it came with strings attached. But it means I don't have to fall in love, and get hurt again, not that anyone could hurt me as much as you did."

"I still love you, y'know? I miss you so much and I would give anything for one day with you, anything. You're always in my dreams, I dream of what could have been, how happy we would have been, how beautiful our children would have been, how we would have grown old together. I would have been there during your liver operations and you would have been there for the botox and plastic surgery all the while claiming I didn't need it." She laighed slightly before turning serious "It may sound bad but I can't wait until Jack dies. One thing he does do is keep me healthy, part of our prenup was that I couldn't harm myself, I don't who that's more beneficial for, him probably but at least once he's dead I can join you."

Jack wandered back over "Let's go Blair"

"Okay" She turned back to the grave "Bye, I will always love you".

Chuck watched them leave before turning back to his parents.

Answering his unspoken question Bart explained "Nate, Serena and Eric all went into a downward spiral and the only way they could be saved was through cover ups and expensive rehab. Blair turned to Jack offering herself like a sacrificial lamb and he took her. She's trapped in a miserable marriage while the others are still suffering after losing you. You may not realise it Charles but you ar what keeps them together and most importantly sane. You think that Nate was the knight in shining in armour but it was always you, and they realise that now."

"So it took losing me to realise how much they needed me?"

"Isn't that how it always is? But they're thinking it now while they wait for news of your condition. So what are they going to hear Chuck?"

"I don't want this to happen to them but I want to be with you" he looked at both of his parents.

"We've lived our lives, it's time for you to live yours" Misty told him

"But I miss you" he said

"And that's okay, but don't miss on everything that could be, everything Blair dreams for the two of you. You want it too I can tell. Live and don't be scared. They love you"

"And we do too, son." Bart added

Suddenly they were all back in the hospital and the scene they had seen earlier started again.

"Mr Bass is in a coma, we are monitoring him and the next few hours are critical and we will have to wait until he wakes to know the extent of the damage, but we are hoping for a full recovery"

A sigh of relief was released throughout the room and Blair rushed past the Doctor, heading straight for Chuck's room.

Chuck and his parents were then transported into his hospital room.

"If I come back, I won't be brain damaged or anything, because if I am is it really worth it?"

"If you choose to live, you will make a full recovery"

Blair sat silently next to his bed, tears in her eyes gripping his hand. "Wake up, please. Don't let this happen."

"It's been a few weeks Chuck, she's starting to loose hope, you need to make your decision."

"I want to wake up, I want to live" Chuck told his parents.

"Good decision" His mother told him. "Remember we love you" and with that his parents disappeared.

He started to feel a pressure on his hand and realised he was feeling Blair squeezing his hand and before he knew it he was flat on his back trying his hardest to open his eyes.

Blair sat watching Chuck, waiting for any sign that he was waking up. Everyone had gone home to shower or change but she stayed there, there was no way she was leaving his side until he woke up. She wanted to be the first person he saw so she could tell him what an idiot he is before he would be told how much he meant to all of them.

Chuck woke up and saw Blair was looking the other way. He heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry, am I taking too long to wake up from a coma?" he asked

For a moment Blair was elated, it was soon replaced by anger. "You selfish Basstard! How could you even think of doing this?! And then make a joke when you wake up. You could have died! I hate you so much!" She exclaimed before claiming his lips in a long kiss. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you said we would be together in the future and I'm holding you to that. There's no way in hell you're getting out of it."

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere and I will never do anything that stupid again"

"Good" she replied quickly before the tears started to really fall. "I missed you"

"I know, I did too"

"You were unconscious" she sniffed

"I had one of those weird out of body experience coma dreams"

"What did you see?"

"I'll tell you, some time in the future"

"Like when we are together?" She asked softly

"No." He stated and she started to pull away. He pulled her back "But only because I want us to be together now, I don't want to lose one more minute with you."

She kissed him again, this time with even more passion, knowing that this is what he wanted. Just as she was really losing herself in him she heard the door open.

"He better be awake Blair, or that's just wrong"

"Shut it Archibald" Blair said as she looked around. Nate, Serena, Dan, Vanessa, Jenny and Lily piled in. Blair turned a huge smile on her face as she wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"Hey man" Nate said as he sat in the chair on the other side of Chuck "How are you?"

Even though it was a stupid question considering he had just woken up from a coma, Chuck bit back all the sarcastic retorts and smiled answering "Perfect", his eyes never leaving Blair who was hugging Serena happily. He wanted to see her smile forever, especially after not seeing it for so long.

"It's good to see you're awake Charles" Lily said from her place near the door and Chuck nodded. "I'll go an find the doctor."

The doctor came in a kicked everyone else out while he checked over Chuck. After the Doctor left, instructing Chuck not to try to do too much so as not to harm the broken bones, and that he was very lucky to have survived like this, Blair reentered his room.

"I called Eric, I figured you would want to see him"

"Thank you"

"Am I interrupting?" Eric asked from the doorway, interrupting their quiet conversation.

"Of course not" Blair said standing up "I'll leave you guys alone for a while" she said it reluctantly and gave Chuck a quick kiss but left the room swiftly.

"I'm sorry" Chuck said first "I was being selfish and stupid and I didn't mean anything I said about you not being family. You're my brother and I loved having you guys around"

"Yeah you were selfish and stupid but I'd be a hypocrit if I got angry with you"

"No, get angry. You can if you want, Blair did." They both smiled slightly at that.

"So are you guys...?"

"Yeah I don't want to waste any more time over stupid things"

"What brought about your change of heart? I was worried that you would wake up and be pissed that you survived or something"

"I had a dream, when I was unconscious and it showed me, well it showed me how stupid I was being"

"What was the dream about?" Eric asked curiously, he'd had one too, when he'd tried to kill himself.

"Get Blair in, I was going to tell her but I may as well tell you both together."

Blair came back in after Eric and each of them sat on either side of him on the bed.

"My parents showed me what it would be like if I died."

"Your dream?" Blair asked and Chuck realised he hadn't told her what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I saw what happened to all of you and how you would react"

"How much pain it would cause" Blair finished

"Yeah" Chuck whispered "It was so hard to see, I don't know if it is what would really have happened but it was too painful to watch. I couldn't bear it."

There was more that Chuck wanted to talk about but he decided that he would wait until he and Blair were alone to ask. They sat and talked for ages before Eric decided to go home and sleep.

"You should go home too Blair" Chuck insisted

"I'm not leaving, one more night won't do any harm"

"It's not a dream and I'm not going anywhere. I promise"

"Let me stay, please."

"At least join me on the bed, I don't want you hurting yourself"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't. Come on"

He pulled her onto the bed and somehow when he had fallen, one half of his body was more damaged than the other so he was able to put one arm around her shoulders so she could snuggle into him.

"I wanted to ask you about a few things that I saw in my dream. I don't know if they're true and I'm just trying to understand a few things."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well in my dream, when I died you didn't believe it. You thought it was a nightmare but when you woke up you..." he paused

"I what?" She questioned worrying what he saw, doubting that he could actually know how she would really react if that ever happened.

"You made yourself sick Blair. My mom, in my dream told me you're bulimic." She didn't say anything so he asked a question already knowing the answer. "Is it true?"

"But how?" She ignored the question, he already had his answer.

"I don't know, I mean maybe it was real and there is something after death and I was in it for a while or it could just be my subconscious telling me something." He paused for a second, considering what had just occurred to him. "You're perfect you know that right? And beautiful, and sexy and too good for me and every other guy out there"

"You don't just have to say that" Blair replied quite angrily

"I'm not." The promise in his voice was enough to calm her down.

"Can we talk about it some other time. I don't, can't talk about it right now"

"Okay, but please stop. If you ever want to, just call me and I'll be right there"

"Alright. Can I ask you something?" Chuck nodded "Why did you do it? I mean did you go up there to jump or did it just happen?"

"A bit of both, I didn't plan to but when I was standing on the edge I just thought how much easier it would be, but I know that's not the truth now. I don't want to die and I really don't want to lose you."

He felt Blair nodding as she leant back into his side. They just lay in silence for a while when Chuck spoke

"Do you know the real reason I'm glad I woke up?"

"What is it?"

"I never got to tell you I love you. Because I do, and I don't ever want you to doubt that"

Blair turned to him smiling and kissed him on the lips "I love you too".

* * *

**Okay, i know you might think him surviving jumping off the building might be unbelievable but i didn't want to do one where he actually died but i had all those sad scenes in my head and I'm not really a happily ever after person but chuck and blair deserve one.**


End file.
